


five ways we never met

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Sagas of Sundry: Madness (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: Five ways the tenants of Lovecraft Apartments never met.(Unless they did. Who's to say what happened before the book opened?)





	five ways we never met

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to finish this drabble set since November, and Erika referencing Selina's attraction to Abigail on the ONO ('the cute girl from the mail room') made me get it together. I actually wrote the Selina/Abigail section _first_ ; the rest didn't want to happen so fast, but I didn't want to be all 'hey peeps, here is a new fic, actually it' s only 100 words' for the sake of posting _something_. So, uh, thanks Erika for being the catalyst for me finishing this?
> 
> Madness characters belong to their respective portrayers. Borrowing.
> 
> * * *

**one: Jude and Fenly**

The knocking is light, hesitant, and when Jude opens the door he realizes why; the person doing the knocking has a burden. To be specific, it’s the young painter guy from upstairs (as opposed to the older writer guy from upstairs), and he has one knuckle barely extended out from underneath a disgruntled, wriggling lump of orange fur.

“Hi! Um, is this your cat?”

“No,” Jude says, wondering how the kid’s managing to hang onto the bundle of pointy fluff _and_ doorknock.

In the end he does the knocking while Fenly carries.

The cat belongs to the hot goth girl.

 

**two: Emmett and Selina**

“This is a _word processor_ , not a real _computer_. It’s barely a step up from an electric _typewriter_.” Selina looks askance at the malfunctioning Smith Corona PWP 50D. “I _code_. I’m not tech support. I’m not even sure this qualifies as technology.”

“But can you fix it?”

“The machine, yes. Your bad taste in writing tools, no.”

Emmett bristles. “It has sentimental value.”

“So do my baby shoes, but that doesn’t mean they’re the most functional tool for current usage.” Selina flips the power switch off then on again. The word processor clunks grumpily into life.

“Thanks… Selina, right?”

“Right.”

 

**three: Selina and Abigail**

Selina’s lounging on her bed, one foot dangling off the side, the other knee bent, cocked at an angle. Her laptop rests on Abby’s upper back; sometimes her fingers falter on the keys when Abby does something particularly interesting with her tongue. Abby’s face down between Selina’s thighs, has been for twenty minutes, making hungry wet noises.

“I don’t think it can count as cheating if it’s with another woman,” Selina says, mostly to herself.

“Nah,” Abby says, _sucking_.

Selina’s passion for the perfect hack is strong, but falters in the face of Abigail’s single-minded intensity.

Abigail wins their bet. 

 

**four: Fenly and Emmett**

The guy in 403 is _hot_. Lean, rangy, with a look of world-weariness that suggests anything he says might be sarcastic. Fenly, broken, nonetheless knows better than to try and glue his pieces back together with someone who looks on the verge of cracking himself.

He’s down on one knee, sliding the invitation to his rooftop soirée under the door, when the door opens. Fenly plants his hand against the doorframe to avoid going face-first into the guy’s denim-clad crotch.

A warm hand takes his, helps him up, and when Emmett smiles wryly Fenly forgets he’s supposed to know better.

 

**five: Abigail and Jude**

Abigail knows damn well that he watches her, dark eyes tracking her movements through the building’s lobby, the mail room where she never collects anything, up and down the stairs. Wherever they might cross paths.

Jude knows damn well that she looks right back at him, fearless eyes challenging him to say something, anything.

In the end she follows him into his apartment one day instead of going up to her own place.

Afterward, smoke hazing the bedroom air, Jude says, “My name’s Jude, by the way.”

“Uh—Abigail,” Abigail says, remembering at the last second who she is now.


End file.
